Trouble in the Room
NOTE: The following is a very old Looney Tunes Wiki fanfiction. The author is unknown. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 18:18, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Granny was in her office, listening to the noise from outside. The passengers were furious. The master arrived. "There is trouble in the room, Granny." said the master. "Sylvester is complaining. There are no rides, and the passengers are saying this is a bad place to be." "Indeed!" said Granny. "We can't allow that!" She found Taz, Lola, and Sylvester looking very angry. "Come out, Sylvester!" said Granny. "It's time your carriages got ready!" "Sylvester isn't going!" said Taz. "We will not push carriages like little Looney Tunes! That was Bugs' job! We're important Looney Tunes! You get our carriages, and we'll pull them! Important Looney Tunes DON'T push!" "We'll see about that." said Granny. "Looney Tunes always do as they are told." And she hurried away to find Tweety. "The place hasn't been the same since Bugs left to run his main path." Granny sighed sadly. Tweety was pushing wagons. "Leave those wagons, Tweety." said Granny. "I need you to arrange some carriages for me in the yard." "Thanks, Granny." said Tweety. "That would be a lovely change." So Tweety brought carriages for the three Looney Tunes, and that day, the rides ran as usual. But one day, Tweety looked sad. Taz passed by, growling rudely. "Oh, my, heavens!" exclaimed Granny. "They all growl at me, Granny." said Tweety. "They say that important Looney Tunes don't push. And last night, they said I have red feet. I haven't have I, Granny?" "No, Tweety." said Granny. "You have nice orange feet, and I'm proud of you. Important Looney Tunes DO push, but, all the same, we do need a new Looney Tune here." Granny went to a workshop, where they showed her all kinds of Looney Tunes. At last, she saw a black duck with an orange beak and black feathers. "That's the one." said Granny. "If I choose you, will you work hard?" "Oh, yes, Granny!" said the duck. "That's a good Looney Tune." said Granny. "I'll call you Daffy!" "Oh, yes, Granny." said Daffy. "Thanks, Granny." And Granny brought Daffy back to the yard. "Tweety!" cried Granny. "This is Daffy! Will you show him around?" Daffy soon learned what he had to do, and everyone was happy. Then, Sylvester came by, growling as usual. "Grrr!" Daffy growled back. Sylvester was scared, and ran back to the room. "That was a nice growl." Tweety said to Daffy. "I could never growl like that." "Oh," said Daffy, "that's just nothing. You should hear the guys in the workshop. You've got to growl loudly in order to be heard." Then, Bugs arrived. "Granny is coming." he said. "I think she wants help." "Shh. Here she comes." said Tweety. "Well done, Bugs." said Granny. "You have been fast. Now listen. Sylvester, Taz, and Lola are complaining. They said they won't push like little Looney Tunes. So I have locked them in, and I want you and Tweety to run the path for a while." "Little Looney Tunes indeed!" said Bugs. "We'll show 'em!" "And Daffy will help too!" added Granny. "Oh, yes, please, Granny!" said Daffy. Tweety and Bugs worked on the main path, greeting each other as they passed by. Daffy went along the branch path. Bugs was worried about Rita and Runt, but both operator and guard promised to take extra special care of them. There were fewer rides, but the passengers didn't mind, for they knew that the three other Looney Tunes were learning their lesson. Taz, Lola, and Sylvester were feeling very sad and lonely. They wished now they hadn't been so cocky. Category:Episodes